londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Marylebone
Marylebone (sometimes written St. Marylebone or Mary-le-bone, or in archaic use Marybone) is an area of central London in the City of Westminster. It can be pronounced as Marribun or Mar(i)-lee-bone. Not to be confused with St. Mary-le-Bow. Marylebone can be roughly defined as the area bounded by Oxford Street to the south, Marylebone Road to the north, Edgware Road to the west and Portland Place (or alternatively Great Portland Street) to the east. Occasionally, this area is designated as "Marylebone Village". A broader definition of Marylebone is then used, which encompasses Regent's Park and the area immediately north of Marylebone Road, containing Marylebone Station, the original site of the Marylebone Cricket Club at Dorset Square, and the neighbourhood known as Lisson Grove to the border with St John's Wood. The west side of the Fitzrovia area up to Cleveland Street was also previously considered to be part of Marylebone. Today the area is mostly residential, and since the opening of the Jubilee Line at Baker Street station (with its direct links to Canary Wharf), Marylebone - particularly Marylebone Village - has become a very sought-after area of Central London. It is also notable for the Arab population on its far western border around Edgware Road. It is also a reasonably short walk from the London Palladium theatre. The area is also a popular destination for tourists due to its proximity to many of London's main tourist attractions. It provides a comparatively quiet location whilst still being very central and even in walking distance of the immensely popular Madam Tussauds. Marylebone has a good selection of bars and restaurants and the Marylebone hotels all vary in price with both luxury and budget options available. Most of them are clustered around the tube station, making it easy for visitors to the city to get around. History Marylebone gets its name from a church called "St Mary's" (now known as St Marylebone Parish Church) which was built on the bank of a small stream or "bourne" called the Tybourne or Tyburn, which used to run along what is now Marylebone Lane (before it was built over). The church and the surrounding area later became known as St Mary at the Bourne which, over time, became shortened to its present form, Marylebone. It is a common misunderstanding that the name is a corruption of Marie la Bonne (French for "Marie/Mary the good"). A large part of the area was constructed by the Portman family and is known as the Portman Estate. Another significant portion of the area, including Marylebone High Street, is the Howard de Walden Estate. Both estates have aristocratic antecedents and are still run by members of the aforementioned families. The Metropolitan Borough of St Marylebone was a metropolitan borough of the County of London between 1899 and 1965, after which it was merged with the Metropolitan Borough of Paddington and the Metropolitan Borough of Westminster to form the City of Westminster. Such place names in the neighbourhood as Cavendish Square and Portland Place reflect the Dukes of Portland's landholdings and Georgian-era developments there. Former places in Marylebone * Egton House, studio of BBC Radio 1, demolished * Queen's Hall, classical music concert venue destroyed by fire in World War II * Marylebone Gardens a former pleasure ground and venue for concerts, closed in 1778 * St. George's Hall, a theatre built in 1867, demolished 1966. * Yorkshire Stingo, a public house on Marylebone Road. * St. Marylebone Grammar School. On the corner of Lisson Grove and Marylebone Road. Now it is an office building. Places in Marylebone * 221B Baker Street * All Souls Church, Langham Place (designed by John Nash) * Baker Street * Broadcasting House (BBC headquarters) * The Colomb Art Gallery]] * Duke Street * Holy Trinity Church Marylebone (designed by Sir John Soane) * Langham Hotel (built in the 1860s) * Marylebone High Street * [[Madame Tussauds * Manchester Square (Georgian square) * Montagu Square (Regency square) * University of Westminster * Royal Academy of Music * Royal Institute of British Architects * Harley Street * Regent's Park (which houses the London Zoo) * Selfridges Department Store * Hyde Park * Marybone Chapel (designed in 1722 by James Gibbs) * Wallace Collection * Wigmore Hall * Marble Arch * Wigmore Street Famous Residents * Adam Ant * Jane Asher * Charles Babbage * Elizabeth Barrett Browning (at 50 Wimpole Street) * Tyler Brule * Lord Byron (baptised in Marylebone Chapel) * Joe Cole lived in the Wilcove Estate, Lisson Grove as child * Sir William Coldstream * Charles Dickens * Jacqueline du Pre (27 Upper Montagu Street) * Sir Clement Freud * Noel Gallagher * Hughie Green * Sherlock Holmes (fictional at 221B Baker Street) * John Lennon * Madonna * Sienna Miller * Yoko Ono * Pitt the Elder * Stuart Price * Patrick Procktor * Wendy Richard (Upper Montagu Street) * Guy Ritchie * Stephen Spender * Ringo Starr (at 34 Montagu Square) * Paul McCartney * H. G. Wells * Barbara Windsor * Dale Winton * Norman Wisdom was born in Marylebone * Keeley Hawes was also born in Marylebone * Benedict Arnold (at 62 Gloucester Place) * Jimi Hendrix (at 43 Upper Berkeley Street) * Talulah Riley * Tamsin Egerton Education (This section is incomplete. Please provide more details) Primary, secondary and vocational schools * St Marylebone School (comprehensive specialist school in Performing Arts, Maths & Computing for girls founded in 1791) * Sylvia Young Theatre School (fee paying performing arts school) * St Vincent's RC Primary School (Catholic Voluntary Aided Mixed School) Higher Education * The Royal Academy of Music on Marylebone Road * The University of Westminster headquarters, University of London on Marylebone Road * Regent's College, whose campus is within the grounds of Regent's Park, which houses:European Business School London; British American College London; Regent's Business School; School of Psychotherapy and Counselling; Webster Graduate School; Internexus, a provider of English language courses. Location in Context Neighbouring areas of London. *St John's Wood *Regent's Park *Fitzrovia *Soho *Mayfair *Hyde Park *Paddington *Lisson Grove Public Transport Infrastructure Tube stations * Baker Street * Bond Street * Edgware Road (Bakerloo Line) * Edgware Road (Circle, District and Hammersmith & City Lines) * Great Portland Street * Marble Arch * Marylebone * Oxford Circus * Regent's Park Railway stations In Marylebone: * Marylebone Nearby: * Paddington * Euston to the north-west External links *The Marylebone Village website is https://www.marylebonevillage.com/. Category:City of Westminster Category:Marylebone